herofandomcom-20200223-history
Buhdeuce
Buhdeuce is SwaySway’s loyal co-pilot and best bud. He’s a klutzy little duck who just wants to be the best BREADWINNER he can be! He’s got a lot of heart, but not a lot of experience, so it’s a good thing he has SwaySway to help show him the ropes…and help tie his shoes…and help butter his toast. He might be small, but never underestimate the power of his BOOTY KICK! This duck can take on any QUAZY adventure, as long as he's got his bud SwaySway by his side. Biography "Buhdeuce is SwaySway’s loyal co-pilot and best bud. He’s a klutzy little duck who just wants to be the best BREADWINNER he can be! He’s got a lot of heart, but not a lot of experience, so it’s a good thing he has SwaySway to help show him the ropes…and help tie his shoes…and help butter his toast. He might be small, but never underestimate the power of his BOOTY KICK! This duck can take on any QUAZY adventure, as long as he's got his bud SwaySway by his side." Appearance Buhdeuce wears a red cap, has green feathers, blonde hair, and an orange beak. He is round and wears black shoes, red shorts and a white shirt. Relationships SwaySway Buhdeuce is SwaySway's best friend, roommate, and co-pilot. They're almost always seen together, whethers it's during work or at their home. Throughout the show, they have work together to overcome many sticky situations. SwaySway technically is Buhdeuce's mentor and he is always giving Buhdeuce tips on being the best Breadwinner he can be. SwaySway and Buhdeuce have a very strong bond and friendship. However their relationship isn't 100% perfect, sometimes they fight, especially when one of them harms the other's property. Jelly Jelly is SwaySway and Buhduece's pet frog. Buhdeuce loves Jelly very much and cares for her. Jelly turned Buhdeuce back to normal when he was still in survivor duck. Ketta Ketta is SwaySway and Buhduece's good friend. She is their mechanic who upgrades and repairs the Rocket Van when needed. Bread Maker Buhdeuce, along with SwaySway, meet the Bread Maker in the episode "". The Bread Maker is sort of a mentor to the Breadwinners and tells them about all the bread they encounter. The summon him using the he gave thim in the aforementioned episode. T-Midi T-Midi is SwaySway and Buhdeuce's number one custormer. T-Midi is a very sophisticated and uptight owl that would barely leave his comfort zone and doesn't insist on doing such nonsence that is involved with SwaySway and Buhdeuce. T-Midi enjoys fine decor and painting portraits of his mom but SwaySway and Buhdeuce would constantly crash into T-Midi's home and ruin everything in his house. Rambamboo Rambamboo, as shown in the episode , is not on good terms with both SwaySway and Buhdeuce. According to the, Rambamboo is always looking for a reason to bust SwaySway and Buhdeuce. Despite this, Rambamboo seems to have a crush on Buhdeuce in Driver's Breaducation, Buhdeuce Goes Berserks, and TNT Midi when he's wearing a disguise. Quotes Trivia *Buhdeuce is the only character whose full name has been revealed in an episode ("Thug Loaf"). **His full name is''' Buhdeuce von Deuce Bersukovich I.''' *He is a 1st generation Breadwinner. *Because of their similar appearances, some fans speculate that SwaySway and Buhdeuce are brothers. This is false. *Buhdeuce is shown to have many fears in Tunnel of Fear. *Buhdeuce hates strawberries as revealed in Buhdeuce Goes Berserks. Category:Animals Category:Dimwits Category:Brutes Category:Comic Relief Category:Scapegoat Category:Right-Hand Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Anti Hero Category:Mischievous Category:Bond Protector Category:Cowards Category:Sidekicks